


After The Kiss

by amessoffand0ms



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: She'd known that this was coming for months. Stephen had sat her down and told her that River was Amy and Rory's daughter, and that she was the Doctor's wife. She knew that she was going to have to kiss him.





	After The Kiss

 

She'd known that this was coming for months. Stephen had sat her down and told her that River was Amy and Rory's daughter and that she was the Doctor's wife. She knew that she was going to have to kiss him.

Alex's... Love? Lust? Desire? For Matt had begun soon after they'd shot the kissing scene in Stormcage. He'd flirted with her during the build-up and that set alight a pool of desire low in her stomach which she'd quickly stamped out, which alighted again when they'd had to film the kiss itself.

And the wedding kiss.  _ Well. _ If the pool of desire for him was alight before, the kiss had made it ablaze. The way he'd kissed her with all his being, as the Doctor of course. She'd responded tenfold, and flirted with him afterwards. "Ooh, I could just kiss you all night!"

He'd shot back a witty remark, "what a lucky boy I am", she doubted he meant it though.

They were both single, which was rare. There had been no one for her after she'd divorced Florian, and he'd tried relationships after Daisy but they'd fallen apart-Alex had had to make him enough breakfasts and console him enough times after he'd knocked on her front door after a night out drinking to know that. Some of those times she'd spent wanting to yell "I'm right here, and I want you. I want us!"

Alex sighed, the weight of the world seemingly on her shoulders. She was back at her flat in Cardiff, refusing Karen's offer of an invite to the wrap party.

Elsewhere, Matt was sat at the bar in a pub where the wrap party was being held. He was nursing a beer, not interested in anyone else there-not even the way Kaz was taking the mick out of Arthur's terrible jumpers, or the way they kept trying to bribe the Moff for spoilers for series 7. No, his mind was on a certain curly haired blonde.

Matt had found himself falling for his co-star since day one of filming together if he was absolutely honest with himself. The way she giggled at his jokes, how her voice dropped an octave or two when she flirted with him, the way she wrinkled her nose up adorably when she saw something she didn't like.

He wanted to hold her close and kiss her for all he was worth, like he'd done when they filmed the wedding kiss. He wanted to make love to her, to pleasure her. It didn't matter about his own, as long as he got to see her fall apart.

"You alright, Smithers?" Karen asked, standing next to him.

"I guess."

"I know that look. You're lovesick." She said, and ordered another round of drinks.

"Shove off."

"No. Go and tell that woman you love her. Me and Darvill have had enough of you and Alex flirting, go and talk to her."

He gazed at his friend. "How did you..?"

"Woman's intuition. Not to mention you've been all over each other. I think that she feels the same way, you know. She gazes at you with eyes full of love when you're not looking. You do the same with her, you know." Karen replied.

“You really think so?” Matt asked hopefully, brightening a little.

“Duh, of course I do- I wouldn't be telling you all this otherwise would I?” The ginger rolled her eyes.

Matt got up, finished the last of his drink, said goodbye to the relevant people, and made his way out into the night- and to Alex. 

He exited the pub, and thought for a moment. He then went back inside, and grabbed something that he thought that she'd like.

Elsewhere, the object of his affections was installed on the sofa with a takeaway and bad telly, feeling utterly miserable. 

Matt hailed a taxi to Alex's and felt nervous the entire journey. Would she feel the same?

A while later, Alex was roused from her misery by the sound of someone knocking on her front door. She got up, getting ready to yell at the person waiting on the other side.

However, she was shocked when she opened the door. “Matt?” She asked in shock.

Matt smiled at her. “Hello Kingston.” He held out a box to her. “I brought you chocolate cake. And I need to talk to you.”

“Um, okay…” She stood aside to let him in, closed the door, and went into the lounge, well aware that he was following her.

Alex switched the TV off and cleared the remnants of her meal up, and then turned to Matt, taking the box from him. “Would you like a slice? I'm full up from my tea, I'll have some tomorrow though.”

“No thank you, I ate at the wrap party.”

She nodded, and put the cake in the kitchen cupboard. She hovered for a moment, before making her way back into the lounge.

Matt was on the sofa, clicking his fingers- a nervous tic.

Alex sat next to him and smiled at him. “Whatever is it that's got you all worked up, darling?” She asked gently.

“Alex…” He murmured, and something about the way he said her name sent shivers up her spine.

“Yes?”

“I think that I'm falling for you, romantically I mean. I have been ever since we first met. It's something that I can't put my finger on.” Matt said, gazing at her.

Alex's eyes widened. “Me too, I can't decide what it is but whatever this is, it's gotten worse since we filmed the Stormcage kiss.”

He took her hands in his. “Ditto, Kingston.”

“The reason why I didn't come to the wrap party is because I wanted to moon over you and wallow in misery. This is a far better way to spend the evening.” Alex replied, and disentangled her hands from his in favour of cupping his face in her hands. “This scares me a little, I have a daughter to think about. But, we can go slow, if you'd like? We can keep this to ourselves for now.”

“Well, it was Kaz who encouraged me to tell you my feelings. She and Arthur knew that we were mooning over each other.” Matt admitted. "And, we can keep this to ourselves, that's how we can go slow."

"Okay..." Alex thought for a moment. "Yes, I'd like that. I wouldn't like to go slow in certain  _ other _ areas though." She gave him her trademark cheeky grin.

He brushed his lips against her own which sent shivers down her spine, and then kissed her properly, his hands moving to her waist and hers moving to loop around his neck.

She giggled against him when they broke apart. "Well darling, that was quite something."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Alex."

"Mmm..." She moaned as he kissed his way down her neck, sucking at her pulse point where her neck met her shoulder. "Bedroom?" She managed to gasp out.

Matt pulled away from her, proud that he'd left a mark. "Definitely."

Alex grinned as she saw a tent in his trousers, and ran her fingers over his clothed erection, giggling as he bucked into her hand. "Someone's eager."

He stood up and pulled her up against him. "You've no idea."

They walked hand in hand to her room, occasionally sharing  a kiss.

When they entered the room, Alex sat down on the bed and took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and trousers.

"You're so beautiful." Matt sat down next to her, taking her in.

"Thank you." She blushed.

He put his hands on her material clad breasts, and very gently squeezed, and swept his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them pebble underneath his touch. Alex moaned and pushed into his hands. "Darling, you're amazing. More, please." She gasped.

He smiled and resumed kissing her neck massaging her breasts, Alex was writhing and moaning from his ministrations, bucking up against him, her core brushing against his rock hard erection

Matt unhooked her bra and took it off her, and took one of her nipples in his mouth, pinching the other.

Alex buried her hands in his hair and moaned. "You're amazing, Matt."

"Thank you." He pulled away from her, and pulled his shirt off.

"Mmm." It was her turn to take him in.

She brushed her hands over his chest, and pressed a kiss to his right side, over his heart. "You're beautiful, Matt." She looked up at him. "And... I love you."

Matt smiled. "You're beautiful too, Alex. And I love you too."

Alex beamed back at him, and kissed him. "I love you." she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied. His hands were again at her waist, his fingers brushing against the top of her trousers.

She took the hint, and instead of taking her own off, she fiddled with his belt, took it off, and pushed his trousers down. "There." She left him in just his boxer shorts, sporting a rather splendid erection.

"Hmm, you're still wearing too many clothes."

Alex chuckled, and pushed her trousers down. "Better?"

"Much." He was pleased to see a damp patch in her knickers, and decided to take pity on her-she was most likely aching for him.

Alex lay down, and looked at him.

He laid over her, and put a hand on her stomach, and moved it down, pushing her knickers aside and exploring her slippery folds with his fingers.

"Yes." She hissed, bucking against him. "That's it."

He pressed a thumb to her clit and she moaned even louder than before, and he remembered his earlier thought of wanting to pleasure her before himself.

So, Matt swirled his thumb around her clit, and took one of her nipples again into his mouth. He dipped two fingers into her entrance, and angled his wrist a little.

Alex was letting out a series of little moans and gasps, she shrieked when he found her G-spot with his fingers. "Mmm, Matt don't stop. I'm so close."

"Come for me Alex, let me see you fall apart, I've waited so, so long for this. You're so beautiful, and safe with me." He murmured against her breast, and that was all it took for Alex to let go, screaming his name.

He smiled, and slipped his fingers out of her, sucking them. "Mm, you taste amazing."

As soon as she recovered from her high and kicked her now completely soaked panties off, she pulled him down to kiss her, tasting herself in his mouth.

When they broke apart, both of their chests heaving, Alex cupped his erection in her hand. "Time for the main event, love."

Matt grinned and took his pants off, Alex smiled when she saw his cock. "Wonderful." She breathed. "We don't need protection, do we? I'm good."

He leaned over her again and kissed her. "No, we don't love. I'm good too."

She moved one of her hands down to his waist and wrapped it around him, pumping him a couple of times.

Matt moaned against her lips and tore his mouth away from her, burying his face against her neck. "Careful 'Lex, this might be over before it's begun for me."

"Sorry." She giggled, taking her hand away from him and burying it in his hair, joining the other.

He took himself in hand. "Ready?"

"I'm soaking wet for you darling, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Alex replied.

Matt moaned, and guided himself into her, she arched her back towards him.

They both moaned at the sensation of filling and being filled. They paused for a moment, getting used to the sensation, until Matt began to thrust in and out of her, Alex moaned and rocked her hips towards him, matching him stroke for stroke.

Matt gazed at Alex, her face contorted in pleasure as he made love to her, she was absolutely stunning.

He leaned down further, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, she screamed and again buried her hands in his hair. "Matt, you're wonderful, darling." She moaned.

"You feel wonderful too, Alex." He murmured against her breast.

Alex was close, her walls tightening around him, with the added sensation of his mouth on her breast she was dancing along the cliff, nearly ready to fall over it into a total abyss of pleasure.

Matt was also close, he felt his balls tightening and felt her tightening around him, she was as close as he was.

He moved a hand down to her clit and flicked his thumb over it, biting down gently on her nipple.

Alex screamed again and fell apart, shuddering around him. He came too, spilling inside her and collapsing onto her.

When they came back to themselves, Alex found out that Matt was on top of her but not crushing her.

She ran her hands through his hair and smiled. "That was wonderful, Matt. I enjoyed it very much."

Matt moved away from her slightly, slipping out of her. "I enjoyed it too." He replied, and lay back down.

She cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating-the heart that was hers. "I love you, Matt."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Kingston."

"We've been so silly, thinking that one didn't have feelings for the other, when in fact they did."

"Exactly, I'm glad that things have worked out like this." Matt agreed.

"Mmm, very  _ satisfying _ ." Alex purred, and yawned. "Let's go to sleep."

"Let's." He agreed, pulling the duvet over them.

She pressed a kiss to his chest. "Let's repeat what we just did tomorrow, you've tired me out now."

"Ditto, Alex. And the day after."

"And the day after that." Alex said drowsily.

He pulled her a little closer, and they fell asleep snuggled up together.

  
  
  
  



End file.
